Mis colmillos en tus manos II
by AbbyGerz07
Summary: Este Fanfic es la continuación de "Protegerte: Mis colmillos en tus manos". La sinopsis contiene spoilers. No leer si no se ha terminado el Fanfic anterior. Un día Renesmee quiso huir de las manos de su madre y escaparse a Forks. Sin embargo, no todo salió como ella deseaba. Mejor dicho: absolutamente nada salió como deseaba.
1. Chapter 1

S**inopsis:**

**Este Fanfic es la continuación de "Protegerte: Mis colmillos en tus manos".**

**La sinopsis contiene spoilers. No leer si no se ha terminado el Fanfic anterior. **

Un día Renesmee quiso huir de las manos de su madre y escaparse a Forks. Sin embargo, no todo salió como ella deseaba. Mejor dicho: absolutamente nada salió como deseaba.

Tras su madre unirse a los Vulturis, Ness no tuvo más opción que regresar al pequeño pueblo. Tratando de mantener una identidad oculta a sus familiares… y a Jacob.

Pero una guerra se estaba formando. Una infiltrada entre la manada y otra entre los Cullen. La guerra estallo y se llevo la vida de Charlie. Y también a ella como cautiva.

Y ahí es donde todo cambio. Una nueva Renesmee salió de entre las cenizas siendo influencia por Luz, ya que su memoria estaba completamente borrada

Los Cullen y Jacob hicieron todo por protegerla, hasta hallarla y lo hicieron. Encontrándola al fin.

Ahora Ness, no sabe quién es o quien fue. Solo sabe que está con su familia, porque ellos se lo dijeron. En medio de una búsqueda por recobrar sus recuerdos, descubrirá que hay alguien a su lado que es mas que lo que dice ser; o que siente mas de lo que dice sentir. Ese es Jacob.

¿Podrá Jacob enamorar a Ness, estando ella completamente perdida?

¿Podrá Ness recuperar sus recuerdos?

¿Puede el amor nacer en medio del olvido?

Al final encontraran una solución posible para recuperar sus recuerdos. El precio es mucho mas elevado de lo que aparenta ser. Poniendo en riesgo mas de una cosa.

**Prefacio.**

La hibrida miro hacia aquel hombre de aspecto increíble. Él sonrió, pero en su sonrisa no se hallaba la felicidad, un sentimiento de tristeza oscurecía su rostro.

Si tan solo… ella pudiera saber su nombre. Quizá podría ayudarle. Después de todo era primavera, nadie merecía estar triste en primavera. Pero el joven se estaba alejando, cada vez mas.

¿Se suponía que debía gritar? ¿Debía llamarle?

Si no lo conocía ¿Por qué sentía esa opresión, esa angustia inexplicable? ¿Quién era?

Él volteo una vez, una última vez. Sus ojos oscuros la miraron desde el interior del bosque. Alzó su mano lentamente, como si no quisiera y la agito, luego cayó contra su cuerpo. Y se fue. Desapareció por completo en el espesor de los arboles. Se había despedido.

Entonces algo se despertó en el interior de la semi vampira.

Jacob acababa de irse para siempre.


	2. Capítulo 1

C**apítulo 1.**

Han pasado unos meses en los cuales lo único que he realizado ha sido respirar, si es que eso cuenta. Cada día mi rutina se ha basado en lo mismo, levantarme, desayunar; fingir que la comida me gusta, leer, almorzar, salir de compras; obligada por Alice, cenar y dormir.

Sin embargo, me he permitido observar. Desde el silencio he mirado todo lo que he podido, desde lo más simple; como la lentitud con la que una gota cae por un cristal. He admirado muchas salidas del sol, ya que dormir más de 5 horas me es imposible. He pasado horas viendo las estrellas, buscando formas, ideas, pensamientos, recuerdos. En ellas busco lo que en mi no encuentro.

A la escuela no he vuelto. Y volver en el comienzo del trimestre no me hace mucha gracia. Incluso cuando Esme me asegure que si yo quiero podemos mudarnos a otra ciudad; a Denali, por ejemplo, donde están esos parientes nuestros –que yo no recuerdo-.

Eso pasa a menudo. Alguien de mi familia menciona algo, todos se ríen o entristecen y yo solo me quedo allí con la mente en blanco, sin saber que hacer o decir. Mentiría si dijera que me he acostumbrado, me cuesta más de lo que creí.

Convivir con mis padres, con mis abuelos y con mis tíos es lo mismo que vivir con extraños. A pesar de que ellos sepan mas de mí que yo misma.

Por la mañana es Esme quien se encarga de despertarme y hacerme el desayuno, hablo mucho con ella y con Bella. Alice junto a Rosalie siempre están presentes, siguiéndome. Al principio me queje pero luego me fui dando cuenta que ellas buscaban un poco de cariño por mi parte, por parte de su sobrina. Jasper es con quien menos tiempo paso, sin embargo cuando estoy con él me hace sentir cómoda ya que no habla mucho. Con Emmet solemos hacer excursiones por el bosque, es extraño pero me distrae. Mi padre, Edward es simplemente maravilloso, probablemente jamás he conocido a alguien como él. Puedo comprender a mi madre por haberse enamorado y caer ante su encanto (si, esa historia me la ha contado anoche) Y entonces esta Jacob, describir como me siento cuando estoy con él es difícil. De alguna forma, estando con él no importa mi pérdida de memoria, él hace lo que sea para que me sienta bien y en realidad su sola presencia lo logra. No tiene que hacer nada para que yo quiera estar con él, siento como si estuviésemos conectados. Él no necesita saber todo de mi (ya que según me dijeron hace 10 años que no lo veía) y tampoco lo necesito ya que de igual forma nos entendemos. Envidio a mi madre por ser su mejor amiga, yo lo quiero para mí, egoístamente.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos a Port Ángeles?—la voz de Marlene me arranca de mis pensamientos.

Al parecer ella es mi amiga, o mejor amiga. No lo tengo muy claro. Solo sé que cuando la conocí era humana. Pero ahora es vampiro.

— ¿Hoy? ¿Ahora?—pregunto perezosamente.

— Si, ahora—responde sentándose a mi lado demasiado rápido, tanto que apenas vi un borrón.

— Lo siento pero… hoy no estoy de ánimo para moverme de este sofá.

— Que aburrida—su ceño se frunce y luego su nariz—acaba de llegar tu cachorro.

¿Cachorro? No alcanzo a preguntarle cuando ella ya ha desaparecido. Entonces veo a Jacob aparecer por el marco de la puerta.

Por alguna razón el no suele usar camisas, siempre anda por ahí con todo su pecho con músculos demasiado tonificados al aire y un pantalón que no llega a cubrir sus piernas por completo. Se perfectamente que si fuera un adolescente común y corriente, estaría con la baba por el piso. Pero es mi amigo, o eso creo.

— Creo haber oído a Marlene—dice a modo de saludo sentándose junto a mí.

— Si… creo que ella te… olio—sinceramente me cuesta la idea de decir esto. La mayoría de los miembros de mi familia, incluida Marlene huelen a Jacob de una forma bastante… desagradable al parecer.

Él solo se ríe.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?

— Nada, absolutamente nada.

Estiro mis piernas y brazos con pereza bostezando. Sé que debería dormir mas, pero viviendo en una casa en donde nadie duerme es incomodo. Siento que pueden percibir cada una de mis respiraciones y movimientos, aunque lo hagan de forma involuntaria me incomoda ¿A quién no?

A pesar de mi estado de ánimo él sonríe y se estira de la misma forma, sonriendo, siempre sonriendo.

— ¿De verdad no quieres volver a la escuela?—su voz capta mi atención, creí que me había dormido.

— No… ya están en el último trimestre casi y… sinceramente no sé cómo explicar que me he saltado unos meses. Sin recordar nada ni a nadie sería peor…

— Está bien… entiendo—Jacob sonríe sin presionarme—¿Quieres ver la televisión?

Asiento aunque en verdad no quiero.

Jacob enciende la Tv pasa canales al azar y al final se detiene en una película que acaba de comenzar. Intento poner mi mayor esfuerzo en prestar algo de atención, pero la mayoría del tiempo me encuentro bostezando y cerrando mis ojos sin darme cuenta. Finalmente caigo rendida sobre el hombro del moreno.

Una extraña sensación de calidez me despierta. Abro mis ojos desorientada, dándome cuenta que son los rayos del sol los que me han despertado. Me levanto a rastras de la cama para notar que llevo puesto lo mismo que ayer.

¿Ayer?

Me miro en el espejo de mi habitación haciendo una mueca.

No sé cómo es que Jacob aun sigue viniendo a verme. ¿Qué clase de amiga soy? Me he dormido sin siquiera hablarle más de dos frases. Genial, seguro que ha visto mi baba colgando por el cansancio.

Miro hacia la cama de donde me he levantado ¿Me ha traído él? Por alguna razón sonrió ante el pensamiento.

Luego de ducharme me siento muchos más limpia y relajada. El cansancio a desaparecido.

Al llegar a la cocina no hay nadie ¿Y mi desayuno? Vale, creo que por un día que me lo haga yo misma no incendiare la casa. Busco las cosas en la alacena, abro los cereales, caliento la leche y mientras busco las tostadas mi familia hace su aparición.

— ¡Al fin despiertas!—saluda Alice a su manera.

— Cariño ¿Qué estás haciendo?—Esme me mira confusa.

— Estaba haciéndome el desayuno, como tú no estabas y…

— ¿Sabes qué hora es?—la voz de mi tío me hace callar, niego con la cabeza.

Ellos se ríen de mi, pero viendo mi rostro de calman y se sientan alrededor de la mesa.

— Son las tres de la tarde—informa mi padre.

Me los quedo mirando ¿Las tres de la tarde…? En eso veo como mi madre se abalanza sobre mí, entonces me doy cuenta que en realidad era hacia las tostadas. Genial, queme mis primeras tostadas.

— Tranquila te haré otras—yo niego a mi madre.

— Está bien, creo que prefiero almorzar… o merendar…

— Nosotros acabamos de venir de caza—mi amiga a quien ni siquiera había notado habla—y estaba pensando en ir a Port Ángeles, ya que ayer no quisiste… ahí puedes tomar algún batido—sonríe.

Al final acepte tomar un batido y una tarta de cereza en Port Ángeles, no quería decirle que no dos veces. A pesar de que cuando salimos en su auto me arrepentí, comprobé si tenía puesto mi cinturón cinco veces. Aunque nadie me crea, Marlene conduce más rápido que Edward. Se supone que soy una hibrida ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo es que le tengo miedo a un simple automóvil?

Gracias al cielo llegamos a nuestro destino. Desabroche mi cinturón y salte del asiento como si con eso quitara la sensación de mareo, al contrario sentí que me caía. Bueno, me caí. Mi parte vampiro se avergüenza de mí, es más que seguro. Mientras tanto Marlene se ríe y no, no me ayuda a levantarme.

Luego de la situación humillante de haberme puesto en pie, resbalado y vuelto a caer. Nos fuimos a comer, es decir, Mar me acompaño mientras yo comia.

— Hey, mira—mi amiga señala sin disimulo a una anciana sentada en una mesa con cartas en la manos.

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué hace esa mujer?

— Son humanas que creen que viendo tu mano pueden saber tu futuro incluso tu pasado—Marlene se ríe—pero siempre me causaron intriga.

— Ve entonces—le animo.

— ¡No, claro que no! Iras tu, mira sus venas—a lo lejos puedo ver como las venas de la anciana sobresalen de su piel pálida—demasiada tentación—ella chasquea su lengua.

Me rió a la vez que me pongo en marcha para llega a la anciana. Amablemente la saludo y esta me pide asiento. Hago como dice y extiendo las manos cuando me pide, entonces su expresión cambia por completo.

— ¿Ocurre algo?—rápidamente intenta disimular su ceño fruncido y me mira con sus ojos casi transparentes.

— Es… tu línea de la vida.

— ¿Qué hay con ella? ¿Es muy corta?—por alguna razón se lo que eso significa, en mi pasado quizás he buscado información.

— No, no—la mujer duda y mira mis manos una vez más—tú no tienes línea de vida—completa finalmente.

¿Qué? Claro que tengo ¿Acaso no la ve? Retiro mis manos y la miro, si allí esta como siempre ¿Es una broma?

— ¿Hay algo que pueda decirme entonces?—trato de no parecer incomoda.

— ¡Claro que si! Mira aquí—ella señala al costado de mi mano derecha— ¿Ves esa línea?—asiento—significa que tendrás un solo amor—ella sonríe—y será eterno…

Sonrió sin ocultar mi tristeza por la anciana, su forma de ganar dinero es un poco deprimente. Decirles a las personas lo que quieren escuchar ¿Es eso lo que yo quería oír?

— Estoy segura de que lo conoces—me guiña un ojo, sin embargo mi rostro no varía.


End file.
